The Road That Leads Me Back To You
by RachiePSays
Summary: Clare's jealous, Eli's jealous, Adam and Alli are stuck in the middle...more summary inside.
1. Should've Said No pt 1

**So if you go to this website .com/wiki/Season_11 they have the episode titles for the upcoming episodes and a little blurb about what's going to be going on in Season 11. Two of the titles are Should've Said No (pt 1 & 2) and When I Look at You (pt 1 & 2). This will be a four chapter fic based on these four episodes…I think these episodes will lead up to and result in an EClare reunion, thank god! **

**Synopsis- Adam is stuck in the middle of his two best friends after their breakup. Clare meets the cute jock Jake and Eli meets the mysterious Imogen, but Adam knows that these two aren't right for each other. Will the combined efforts of Adam, Alli, the hectic divorce of Clare's parents, and Eli's therapy progress be enough to reunite the ex lovers? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi, trust me…EClare would still be together if I did. **

**PS- I have no idea how Jake and Imogene's mannerisms are…I'm just assuming. Read and enjoy!**

**Should've Said No pt 1**

**Adam's POV**

Eli and I are at our lockers when Clare shows up with Alli in tow grabbing something out over her locker. Now I know for a fact that Clare is not over Eli, she told me, but she says until Eli proves he's better she won't go back on the "Eli rollercoaster" as she calls it. Alli is talking rather loud almost as if she wants Eli and me to hear what she has to say.

"So Clare I think that new hottie Jake is interested in you!"

"Really Alli." Clare replies almost annoyed. Apparently Alli is clueless to the fact that her best friend is still in love with mine.

"Uh huh, I think you should go for it."

"Alli the only reason why he talks to me in the first place is because we we're childhood friends, I mean we used to play tag with each other."

"Okay maybe that's why he recognized you, but trust me I know guys and I know when they like someone. He's probably afraid to make a move cause he, like the rest of the school, is aware of the crazy guy you used to date and what he did that ended the relation…"

I can tell Eli wants to say something…which he did.

Interrupting my brothers ex Eli says, "Really Alli, I'm right here."

Alli rolled her big brown eyes. Now as much as I respected Alli she was just straining what little friendship, if you could call it that, Eli and Clare salvaged for my sake. Let's just say I'd rather be alone with my mom than with both of them at the same time. Alli continues her sentence to Clare.

"Anyway…just make the first move, he'll be totally into it, trust me."

"I guess…go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Alright."

Now Eli, being Eli heard that Clare was considering asking that guy Jake out, which is not true, if only I could tell him that she was just appeasing Alli. He just has to open his big mouth.

"Well I'm going to meet that girl I like from my group, Imogen. I'll see you guys around."

Well that's just great I'm now going to be stuck in the middle of another episode of Days of Our Lives: Eli and Clare get back at each other edition. Now I get to hear Clare's reaction…yay!

"Really he likes HER! Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"He doe..."

"You know what Adam, I'm going to listen to Alli, I'm going to ask Jake out see how he likes that."

"Whatever. So how's things on the home front for you?"

"Ugh they don't even live in the same house and they're fighting even worse now."

Now this is when Clare gets that look in her bright blue eyes. The look that says she regrets breaking up with Eli, and that she misses him. Ugh my best friends are so stupid if only I could get them back together. Maybe if I convince Alli…

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah well uh…"

"He's better you know, he's getting help, and going to group therapy."

"Adam, when he proves it to me I'll take him back, but by the looks of it he wants to prove it to Imogen. Anyway, I got to go to class; I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

God my friends need help. They both clearly still love each other. If only they could see it. Now I'm not one to bud in with my friends' love life but it's slowly driving ME crazy. I am getting them back together.

**Eli's POV**

Fine she wants to ask that meat headed jock Jake out. I'll show her I moved on to, even if I haven't. I'll ask Imogen out. Now don't get me wrong, Imogen's cool, likes a lot of the things I like, and really is just about the only person who doesn't annoy me in group, but she's just not Clare.

At the time I would tell you that I didn't do anything to push Clare away, she just couldn't see how much I cared for her. Now, with the help of therapy and group, well I realized even though I wasn't hoarding my stuff anymore I was hoarding Clare, afraid that if I let her out of my sight she would die, like Julia. As much as I hate to admit it she had every right to end things, even if I don't like it. I figured maybe if she could see that I'm trying to change and making a lot of progress she'd take me back, instead she plans on asking Jake on a date. Well then I'll just have to make her jealous, and there's Imogen now.

"Hey Imogen, wait up!"

"Hi Eli, you seem happy Clare take you back?"

"No in fact she asking out that stupid meat head Jake"

"WHAT?"

Whoa I was not expecting that reaction out of her.

"You okay there, what did I say so wrong?"

"Okay don't laugh…I kinda sortta like Jake."

Trying to stifle my laughter I ask her, "Seriously."

"Yeah, he's deeper than you think. And he's cute. I'm sensing you have a make Clare jealous plan…"

"Well yeah kinda, I mean if you want to help me anyway."

"Sure so long as Jake stays single I'm in."

"Cool thanks. So this Friday at 8, the Dot?"

"Sounds good, see ya!"

Imogen walks away. Great, now that that plans in motion I just have to get Adam to have Clare make her date be there…speak of the devil.

"Adam!"

"Hey dude what's up"

"I need you to convince Clare to have her date with Jake be Friday at the Dot at 8."

"Seriously Eli, you're going to use Imogen to make Clare jealous. And this proves you're getting better how?"

"No dude I'm not using Imogen, she's knows I'm trying to get Clare back. She wants to keep Jake single. So really we're helping each other."

"Okay I'll make sure she's there."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah"

I walk away from Adam, excited that I might actually win Clare back.

**Adam's POV**

Okay this whole mission get my friends back together might be easier than I thought. I just have to get Alli in on it and then it will work.

"Hey Alli." I say as I approach the short girl.

"Hey, what's up."

"I need a favor, its huge and you might be against it but hear me out before you deny it."

"Okay…" she replies skeptically

"You need to help me get Clare and Eli back together. You know in your heart deep down those two are supposed to be together. How do I explain it in terms you understand…oh here you go, they're like Landon and Jamie; cute Christian girl and the bad boy that doesn't deserve her but they're so obviously meant to be with each other. Alli you can't tell me that you don't notice how sad Clare's been, I mean she's practically an empty shell just functioning because she has to. And not to mention Eli, Clare is all the guy talks about. And if you're worried about her safety, well you don't have to, I mean if he was like he was before break then I would say yeah, but he's really doing better. Eli understands why what he did was wrong, and has coping exercises so that he won't do it again. What do you say, will you help me get them back together?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll help, but only because you're right, they are kind of like Landon and Jamie, except Eli's goth, and Clare doesn't have leukemia. What do I have to do?"

"Okay just make sure when Clare asks Jake out it's this Friday, the Dot at 8."

"Okay, will do."

"Thank you so much Alli; for doing this."

"It all good, but you better be right about Eli, Clare can't go through that again."

"She won't, I promise he's getting so much better every day."

"Alright see ya later."

"Bye!"

BOO-YAH! Alli's helping me get them back together! I predict they'll be walking the halls all lovey dovey by Monday.

**Alli's POV**

Where the hell is Clare? I need to get to her before she gets to Jake. My god, Adam better be right about Eli other-wise I will hurt him. I mean I'm not stupid. I know Clare misses Eli, why I have no idea. To be honest I find him creepy. But when he was well normal for his standards, he did treat Clare great. And I guess if I was being totally honest I find it sweet that he's willing to do anything, even stick to Clare's chastity rule, to make sure she's happy. And then there's Clare, she's seems so sad. All break long she was super mopey. Well there she is let's hope she hasn't talked to Jake yet.

"Clare Edwards!"

"Alli, hey!"

"You haven't talked to Jake yet right?"

"I was just about to, why."

"Just make sure your date with him is at the Dot on Friday at 8 okay."

"Okay…Alli is there something you're not telling me?"

"What no! Well look at the time, there's Jake. See ya!"

"Bye…?"

Oh god I hate hiding things from Clare. This better work.

**Clare's POV**

Eli. Stupid Eli. Why would he ask out Imogen? Oh right, because he's pretty convinced I hate him and that I'll never take him back. I mean I broke up with him yeah, but that's only because he was suffocating me, not to mention manipulating me, crashing Morty! Is he crazy? Okay so maybe he isn't CRAZY, but he is sick. Really sick. I just wish I knew how he was doing. If he was getting better for sure. Adam says that he is, but if that was true then why wouldn't Eli just show me. Right, again Eli thinks I hate him. If I was being honest, well I don't hate him, it's actually that opposite. I'm still in love with him. Just the other night I almost called him, after a huge fight broke out between my parents, then I remembered that I couldn't, I broke his heart, I shouldn't expect him to listen to my issues after that. Oh well I guess he really has moved on. Suck it up, there's Jake ask him out.

"Hi Jake!"

"Clare, 'sup?"

"Nothing, well actually I wanted to know…what are you doing Friday night?"

"Well I think I got plans with you cutie."

Ughh, this better work. "I was hoping. Do you want to go to the Dot on Friday at 8?"

God knows why Alli wanted those specific times and place, but I'll go with it.

"Sure, meet you there."

"Alright bye!"

"Later!"

Hmm great I've got a date Friday that may or may not make Eli jealous when he hears about it. And now to go home to hear another argument…great.

**Well there you have it chapter one. I'll have the rest up hopefully within the week. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. :) **


	2. Should've Said No pt 2

**Okay so before anyone says anything, I am aware that Stephen Stohn pulled When I Look At You (pt 1&2) as episodes but for the sake of my story working I'm keeping as if he changed nothing. Also if you noticed I changed the M rating to T…I just changed my mind about the lemon. Also I might continue this past 4 chapters…let me know what you think: should I make it longer or just keep it at 4?**

**That's pretty much it so read on **

**Disclaimer: just so we are all aware I so don't own Degrassi…however I do wish to own Munro Chambers…just saying.**

**Adam's POV**

Friday, the start of the weekend, or as I like to think of it time to get my best friends back together. Well that is if Alli got Clare to set up her date with Jake at the Dot.

"Adam!"

Speaking of Alli…

"Jeez Alli, give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you its all set. Clare is going to be at the Dot at 8."

"Thank you so much, I owe you big time."

"Nah you were right, Eli makes Clare happy, she's my best friend so I want her to be happy. So not to be a total downer but how are we going to get them back together exactly."

"What do you mean? They'll both be at the Dot at 8 and see each other."

"Ugh, boys. Clare wants Eli to PROVE to her that he's better. We have to do a bit more than make sure they're both at the Dot at the same time. Even though Clare's jealous, she's also stubborn, but maybe if we can get them to actually talk to each other tonight…"

"What are you thinking Bandahri?"

"Well, we are going to get them to talk, so WE are going to be at the Dot at 8 tonight as well."

BOOYAH! She's a genius…oh yeah she kind of is.

"So what you're saying is that we turn their single dates into a triple date. I uh mean well just fo…"

"Exactly we just have to get them to sit with us and then well the rest will take off from there."

"Wait what do you mean the rest will take on from there?"

"Well I know for a fact that Clare misses Eli. And you said that he misses her. They're only going on these dates to make each other jealous. So they'll have to let up sometime and give into their feelings."

"Wow you are way smarter than you look…"

Oh no she looks offended

"I mean not that you don't look smart I just mean I didn't think you could plan something like this flawlessly, or well seemingly flawless."

Crap I'm blushing

"Well thanks. So I'll see you tonight at 7:45 at the Dot. We have to be there earlier than them, secure a table and such."

"Okay, bye."

"Later."

Oh no…don't go there Adam she's your brothers ex. Great there's Eli.

"Dude, so you excited for your date?"

"Adam it's not a date. Imogen likes Jake, I love Clare it's a make Clare jealous mission."

"Well would you want to turn your date into a uh double date?"

I guess I can tell him this much

"You have a date machismo?"

"Kinda."

"Okay Adam what's going on?"

"Ugh fine I'll tell you but you have to pretend you don't know or else Alli would kill me. So we…"

"Whoa, time out, you have a date with Alli Bandahri, as in Clare's best friend?"

"Yeah, but it's more like a get you and Clare back together mission."

"Alli wants me and Clare to get back together. Adam not that I'm doubting you man but Alli was talking Clare into going out with Jake yesterday…"

"Yeah but I got her to help me anyway just make sure you and Imogen are at the Dot at 8 as planned. Then just go with it okay?"

"Fine whatever you say I guess."

"Cool, hey just a tip…be ready to prove to Clare that your better okay. She wants to see it."

"Alright…I'm going to go get ready see you later man."

"See ya."

God this better work…

**Eli's POV**

Whatever Adam's got planned better work. I just want to get this night over with, and get Clare back. I miss her so much. Oh there's Imogen, better make sure she's ready for tonight…

"Hey."

"Imogen?"

What is she staring at? Oh Jake…and Clare. I really don't get what Clare sees in him…I don't get what anybody sees in him.

"HEY!"

"Oh Eli hey, what's up?"

"You ready for tonight?"

"Yup, I just hope you FINALLY get Clare back so Adam and I don't have to hear you whine about it anymore."

Look at Clare flirting with him. Look at how pretty she looks. Only Clare could make those uniforms look good.

"ELI! Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah something about me Clare and whining. Anyway I'll meet you at the Dot at 8, I can't watch her flirt with him it's sickening."

"Yeah okay later."

I walk away without a word and I walk right by Clare. She has to notice, I mean we only been apart for a month. Huh, well I guess she does, as I walk by her bright blue eyes, that look rather dull, connect with my green ones. She gives me a sad half smile and I just walk because it hurts too much to return the gesture.

**Clare's POV**

Sigh, I really do miss him. But he's seemingly over me. Although he did return the eye contact, it kills me to know I'm not worth a smirk or his gorgeous grin anymore. Crap I'm not even listening to Jake.

"…And so then…"

"Uh, not to interrupt but I told Alli I'd meet her in 5 mins. Something about getting me ready for tonight."

"Oh okay well then I guess I'll just meet you at the Dot at 8 then. Bye cutie."

Ugh "Bye!"

Where's Allie…oh there she is.

"Hey!"

"Oh Clare hi!"

"You seem excited…you do realize I'm the one going on a date right?"

"Yeah, I do. About that I was thinking I got a date tonight so to get all the pressure off do you want to like double. It would be so much fun and you even like the guy I have a date with."

"Yeah sure okay…um so who's the guy?"

"Don't freak okay, but it's um Adam…"

"As in Torres. As in Drew's brother. As in my best guy friend and Eli's best friend!"

"I said not to freak Clare!"

"I'm not, I'm just shocked, I didn't think you liked Adam like that."

"Well, I'm not sure if I do or not yet, that's why we're going on a date to see if there are sparks."

"Okay yeah sure."

"Cool, so I'm got to go tell Adam that it's a double with you and Jake, see you later!"

"I thought you we're going to help me get ready?"

"I am, but I just have to stop off and get my clothes and my makeup stash."

"Oh okay. See you soon then."

Alli likes Adam. Alli LIKES Adam. Well this is a weird and unexpected turn of events. I mean Adam would have told me if he liked Alli right…maybe not. Oh well.

**Alli's POV**

Oh my god! I just told Clare I liked Adam. I mean he's nice and all but do I like him, I don't know! I guess he's cute, but I doubt he likes me, I mean I dated his brother. So he probably has some brothers code making me off limits anyway. Ugh where is he! Oh there he is with Eli. Should have known.

"Um hi"

"Hey Alli!" Adam replies with a really huge grin…hmm maybe I'm not off limits.

Just as I was about to say something Eli speaks up.

"Machismo, I got to go to my appointment, but I'll talk to later. Bye Alli."

"Bye. So Clare agreed to a double. I mean she was kind of shocked when I said you were my date, but she agreed for her and Jake to double."

"Sweet! I got Eli to agree to it too. He kind of has his own plans to try to get Clare back tonight, but it works to our advantage, and for once it's not a horrible plan that will blow up in his face."

"Which is…?"

"Basically what we want to do, prove that he's better, or that he's at least made a lot of progress."

"Nice. Okay well I got to go get ready for our 'date' and help Clare get ready so I'll see you at 7:45."

"Bye Alli!"

Okay so maybe he is cute, and sweet, and I think I may be interested. Crap this was NOT part of the plan!

**So I guess you guys may or may not have seen the whole Adam/Alli thing coming, but I can't help it, I just think that they would be cute. But worry not cause my main focus for this IS EClare. **

**Also I know this chapter may be boring but it's just a filler. Review! :)**


End file.
